mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Joeman200
Terrific Trades is now open! click here : , , Is the time right now}} ---- ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~↓TALK ↓ BELOW↓~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PLEASE AFTER YOUR MESSAGE !!SIG!! =SHOPNAV discussion here= yes i am active and my store is to --[[User:johnater| ' Johnater ']]''' Talk '''HI 16:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm the one doing this, of course I want my store!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-- 17:25, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I would like my store in the shopnav Joeman.By the way,did any admin have a say in this?I mean,did you just start this little project?Not to be mean of course. 21:12, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Yes I do want my store in the shopnav. -- 17:41, December 20, 2009 (UTC) This is an MLN wiki Just a note. This is an MLN wiki so stating an item is an MLN item in it's article is redundant so please don't do it. Thanks 18:55, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Filling out articles with redundant information is not helpful. The sticker articles will never contain a lot of information, they are mostly there so that navs can be created and make it easy to look at a bunch of stickers of one type. 00:18, December 21, 2009 (UTC) RE:Do you want to keep your store? Yes,I would Joeman200. 21:08, December 20, 2009 (UTC) OF COURSE Of course I want to keep my store can you sell me red pearls or ancient spears? -- 21:16, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Ok yours is in, no I do not sell that list of users confirmed in the shopnav: *BobaFett2 *Joeman *Johnater *BB1 *User:Ultra 1337 Alert Hacker Alert: is a hacker rank and badge. he whent from rank 0 to 5. Spread the word! 21:48, December 20, 2009 (UTC) maybe he got the items from the lego message borders and used the walkthoughs...-- 21:54, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Ya-He has racers and headline hero in addition to keys to the city. He also has older badges that you can no longer get. He probably hacked. But you should not spread a rumor without proof. -- 22:03, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Trade wanna Trade http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Verrell123/The_Robots_Item_Store Here -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 14:15, December 21, 2009 (UTC) The Flying Items Yeah I want my store on the shopnav, I have been working on decorating it and getting more items yesterday. 19:30, December 21, 2009 (UTC) LOOK just want to say thanks for helping me when I was signed in for making my store and stuff and for teaching me some code! oh and for helping me with my sig-- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 23:53, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Yes 30 clicks please. -- 00:31, December 22, 2009 (UTC) wow your fast will give you the clicks on ___ um ___ what? Ya I am always on Space Fuel Cell Factory Module (10 clicks), Pet Golem Module (20 clicks) could you block all your friends except for me so then when I click it i will hopefully get a gypsum if I do get one I will send it to you Deal?-- 00:38, December 22, 2009 (UTC) sure. I will send you some free thing since you will give me the gypsum which I need badly. -- 00:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC)